The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to pluggable modules, and more particularly to cage assemblies for receiving pluggable modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that pluggably connects to the pluggable module. The receptacle assembly typically includes a metal cage having an internal compartment that receives the pluggable module therein. The receptacle connector is held in internal compartment of the cage for connection with the pluggable module as the pluggable module is inserted therein. The pluggable modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, for example the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) module standard and the XFP standard.
Due to increases in the density, power output levels, and/or switching speeds of some pluggable modules, there may be a corresponding increase in heat generated by the pluggable module. The heat generated by the operation of the pluggable modules can lead to significant problems. For example, some pluggable modules may lose performance, or outright fail, if the core temperature of the module rises too high. Known techniques used to control the temperature of pluggable modules include mounting a heat sink to the cage. When the pluggable module is received within the receptacle assembly, the heat sink thermally communicates (e.g., engages) with the pluggable module to dissipate heat from the module. But, electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions may leak out of the receptacle assembly at an interface between the cage and the heat sink. EMI leakage out of the receptacle assembly may be especially problematic when the receptacle assembly does not hold a pluggable module. For example, the cage includes an opening that enables the externally-mounted heat sink to thermally communicate with the pluggable module through the cage. When the pluggable module is absent from the internal compartment of the cage, the opening exposes the interface between the cage and the heat sink to the internal compartment, which may increase the amount of EMI emissions leaking out from within the compartment.